Liam
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: Set in my blind Tom AU. Despite agreeing not to exchange gifts, this year Sybil does have a Valentine's Day surprise for Tom.


A little late Valentine's Day ficlet set in my blind Tom AU. I had three ideas for a blind Tom fic for Valentine's Day surrounding a particular event and though I only got this moment done in time for the right weekend, I decided to write all of them. So this fic is going to be in three parts, hence why it's on its own and not with the main fic, _Darkness_. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to babageneush for the beta.

**Part One**

* * *

"I can hear you thinking from over here."

A rush of laughter from near the vanity rewards his comment and Tom feels himself smile as he sits in bed waiting for her.

"Sorry. I'm not good company tonight am I?" Sybil asks with a sigh.

"You're always good company," he promises her. "You're just a bit quieter than usual. Is everything alright?"

It's been almost four years since the accident that left him blind and his wife has gotten into the habit of thinking aloud for him but she still lapses into silence from time to time. He understands of course; not all thoughts can be processed outside one's head, and many aren't wanted to be known. It does leave him lost sometimes.

"Well… don't be mad."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Mad? Should I be worried?"

"I know we said we weren't supposed to get each other presents for Valentine's Day but…"

"Sybil, we promised."

He had been terribly relieved when they had again agreed to no presents. The years before they had had the excuse of little to no money but this year he was finally earning a decent amount with his writing and Sybil was back at the hospital two days a week.

This year that had agreed because they had finally started to plan moving out of the Abbey. He hopes she hasn't spent too much money. Or worse, expecting him to have a surprise present as well.

He shakes his head, coming back to himself. "Well you can't be mad I didn't get you anything then."

"But you did."

He hears the smile in her voice as the bed dips on her side. He reaches out and feels her shoulder under his hand as he frowns. "You're going to have to explain, love. Or just give it to me."

"Well it's not ready yet." She takes his hand in hers and kisses it. "I think we'll get it in about… six months?" She moves his hand down to rest over her stomach and confusion turns to joy as he suddenly realises what she's telling him.

"Are you sure?" The question is breathless.

"I saw Dr. Clarkson today."

Tom sits up, running his hands down to the end of her nightgown and pushing it up above her waist. His fingers trace the bare skin of her stomach, searching for any hint of the child sleeping under them.

Is he imagining it or is it rounder already? He turns his head and rests it on the almost imperceptible bump, as if trying to listen for any hint of life.

Sybil laughs, her hands finding his head and tangling in his hair as he holds her and his unborn child. It seems absurd to think less than a minute ago he hadn't even known of its existence and now he already loves it with all his heart.

A baby. A little son or daughter, and brother or sister for Saoirse, and new cousin for little George. A new life they had made together.

It had felt like this the first time, he remembers very clearly. He had no idea the second would be just as intense, just as overwhelming.

"Have you told anyone?" he asks after a long while, his head still on her stomach, turning so he can lay a kiss on it.

"Mary knows," Sybil sighs with a tone that tells him she's rather unhappy about that fact. "Only because she saw me leaving the hospital and knew I wasn't working today."

"Everything alright?"

"No, just Mary being… Mary. I do love her but… I don't think she'll ever really understand our life." He tilts his face upwards, frowning. "She's not sure we'll manage another," Sybil admits.

"You mean she's not sure I'll manage?"

Her silence is answer enough and Tom lifts his head, putting her nightgown back into place as he pulls himself up so he can lean back against the headboard and face her properly. He lifts a hand to her face and traces her lips pressed tightly together.

That he can fix at least he thinks as he leans in to kiss her, pleased when she relaxes into his arms.

"I will admit your sister and I have become something that could be called friends in the past few years," he tells her when they part. "But you're right. She won't ever understand us and to be honest, her opinion of my abilities doesn't hold too much weight for me."

His wife gives a small laugh. "I feel like I shouldn't like to hear that but as much as I love her, you shouldn't listen to everything she says. Though the rest of my family might say much the same when we tell them you know."

"We have to tell Saoirse first," Tom says firmly. "Then your family. And it doesn't matter what they say, this is our life and our child."

Her hand runs over his arm then lifts up to his face and they kiss again. Not out of reassurance or comfort but pure love, holding each other close, simply taking joy in being together, the two of them and the new life growing inside her.


End file.
